How To Save a Life
by Dakadakara
Summary: Songfic. Nao is troubled and Natsuki tries to find out what's wrong. Summary sucks, but read anyway. oneshot. WARNING: DARKfic, NatNao


**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Mai-HiME or 'How to Save a Life'. If I did, I would be able to bribe my teachers into giving me A's... By the way, my F's said hello.**

* * *

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong?!" The blue haired girl shouted. She stood, glaring into the green eyes of her friend, and mentally slapped herself. _'Course she wouldn't tell __you__, Kuga._ Hell, the fiery redhead wouldn't show her weaknesses to anyone, if she could help it.

"There's nothing wrong, Mutt." she sneered. "So lay off, will ya?" The younger girl turned around, but a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. "Oi! Get your damn hands off me, Kuga!"

"No! Something's been bugging you, Nao, I know it. Did something happen?" The biker thought up a thousand reasons why she could be pissed, but nothing explained why she seemed so... sad.

Nao wrenched her hand free of the girl's grasp, but didn't try to leave again. Instead she got up into the other's face and snarled, "Stop pretending to give a shit, Natsuki. Why don't you go back to your master like a good little puppy and leave me the fuck alone." And with that she stormed out of her friend's apartment, leaving the girl wide-eyed in shock. Natsuki watched her leave before grabbing two helmets and her keys and dashing outside.

_**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

"Nao, wait!" she called, running up to the fuming redhead. "At least let me give you a ride home."

"I'll be fine." She kept walking, but stopped when the blue haired girl stepped in front of her. She glared up into the emerald eyes of the human blockade, who merely held out a helmet.

"Yuuki, you live ten miles from here." She fixed the girl with a stern 'You are so not getting out of this' look, making the younger girl let out a sigh of defeat. The redhead took the spare helmet and followed her over to the biker's Ducati. They climbed on, Nao's arms wrapped tightly around Natsuki's waist, and took off. As they weaved through the nighttime traffic, Natsuki wondered about how to make the stubborn redhead open up.

_**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

"Nao, please." _So it's come to this. Begging. _"Please, just tell me what's wrong." They stood outside Nao's apartment, Natsuki blocking the door and Nao glaring once again._ Or I guess it could be called extortion._

"It's none of your business! Now can you let me into my damn apartment?! It's fucking cold out here!" Natsuki shrugged out of her leather jacket and held it out to her. "I don't want your fucking jacket!" She was yelling now and if the neighbors were home, then they were smart enough not to come see what was going on.

"Nao, why won't you tell me? I just want to help. Everyone is worried about you." Natsuki's face was etched with worry but Nao didn't care. She simply pushed the older girl out of the way and opened the door to the apartment.

"Shove it, Kuga. And stay the fuck away from me. Why the hell do you even care?" She slammed the door and locked it without waiting for a response.

_**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

ONE WEEK LATER:

Natsuki sat in the living room in her apartment, ignoring the pounding and the sound of her name being shouted from the other side of the door as she reread the three-day old article once again.

After the tragic death of her mother, who had been in a coma for years, Yuuki Nao, aged fifteen, has committed suicide. Her body was found in her apartment four days ago after a concerned neighbor called...

_I was right there_, Natsuki thought. _Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell ME? I asked, I begged for you to tell me. Damn you and your stubborn pride, Nao._ The blue-haired girl chuckled grimly as the pounding continued._ You didn't even let me answer your question. _Natsuki picked up the heavy metal beast that rested on the table. "Baka... I care," She pointed the beast at her temple, "because I love you." _And I will tell you… even in hell._

_**BANG**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life**_

* * *

**Not exactly how I meant for it to end, but I suddenly felt really depressed listening to the song and BAM, double suicide.**

**I apologize for my possible suckiness. This is my first fanfic (and songfic), and I'm not exactly Jane Austen, but I do hope that I at least succeeded in entertaining you a little bit. Read and Review, pretty please. :)**


End file.
